


The Aro-Aces Diner

by theangelsace



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Friendship, Starfleet Academy, ace checkov, ace sulu, aro sulu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelsace/pseuds/theangelsace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every once in awhile Jim Kirk insists on dragging his roommate Pavel Checkov to one of Starfleet Academies famous parties, and nearly every time Checkov manages to avoid them. Instead this time he chooses to go, if only to keep Jim from pestering him to go to the next party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aro-Aces Diner

“Captain, in the dorm room” Jim Kirk announced, as he walked in and threw his bag down on the bed.

“Must you say that every time you come in?” Pavel Checkov asked looking up from the Advanced Astrophysics book he had opened at the desk

“Well…yeah. I’m going to be a Captain one day. Might as well get used to it”, the older boy replied. Checkov merely groaned and returned to his work

“Hey, when was the last time you went out” Jim asked, as he sat on the bed, throwing a ball against the wall.

“I went to class earlier” Checkov answered, almost offended. Sure, he spent a lot of time in their room, as small as it was studying, but he still went out to class and stuff.

“No, not to class… or for food” Jim added quickly “I mean, out. As in to a party” he clarified

“Um… two months ago” Checkov said. Deciding to give up on the studying now, chances were Jim wasn’t going to leave him in peace for a while anyhow.

“Exactly” Jim replied throwing the ball to Checkov instead now he had stopped working. “I’m having a ‘get together’ in the common room on Friday night, and you my young genius roommate are invited” Jim announced, throwing the ball to Checkov one last time before he walked out, without giving him any chance of replying

“Terrific. I’m not even old enough to drink” Checkov said to himself, returning to his work.

  
***********************************************************************************************************

Despite himself, Checkov found himself heading down to the common room come Friday evening. It hadn’t taken him that long to get ready, a quick shower and changing to his favourite purple plaid shirt, his roommate had left early to make sure everything was ready. By the time he reached the ground floor, he saw just how many people were waiting to get inside. And it was clear just how many of them he didn’t know.

Just as he was thinking of forgetting the whole thing, and going back to his room more people arrived, effectively blocking his way. At least the people in front had started to move, the sooner he went in, the sooner it would be over.

Thankfully, they got in pretty quickly, but still by the time he could see inside most of the people already had drinks in their hands, and were dancing to the overly loud noise, that was considered music.

“Hey, you came” Jim said, as he finally reached the door, handing him a sticker “Here put this on” he said.

“Name tags, isn’t that a little...?” Checkov began to ask “Wait, this isn’t even my name” he said, looking at the thing

“That’s the point, it’s to get people talking” Jim replied “Clever, huh?”

“So, there’s someone who’s going around with my name stuck to their chest?” he asked

“Well… yeah” Jim replied, as if that much was obvious.

“Fine, I’ll put it on” he said, heading for the far corner hoping this H. Sulu wouldn’t be too hard to find ******************************************************************************************************

An hour later, and he still hadn’t found this guy. Then again, it wasn’t as if though he made all that much of an effort

“Any luck?” Jim asked, as he sat down next to him drink in hand

“What do you think?” Checkov replied. Really he had no desire to get up and walk through a mass of drunken, dancing students unless he absolutely has to. Really, he was regretting not bringing a book or something along, but he knew Jim would have just taken it anyway if he had.

“In that case, let me give you some help” Jim said, pulling the smaller boy to his feet before he could argue.

“No, really that’s OK. I’ll just sit here” he said, momentarily escaping

“Come on, the guy’s just sat over there. And I really think the two of you’ll get along” Jim said, pulling him through the crowd.

“I’ll just leave you two alone” Jim said, disappearing into the crowd

“Hello, please sit down” Sulu said, pointing to the space next to him. The guy seemed to be at least a year older than him, and just as uncomfortable as he was.

“Who dragged you here?” Checkov asked bypassing the introductions, there was no need for them when they already knew the other’s name.

“Is it that obvious?” the other asked in turn

“Well, I just recognise the signs” he replied “My roommate and our host for the night insisted that I come”

“You see the guy over there? Dark hair, leather jacket” Sulu asked, looking slightly to his right.

“Yeah” Checkov nodded, the guy was holding what looked like a large whiskey and despite the dancing none of it had spilled.

“That’s my roommate, and reason I’m here.” Sulu said, the two of them watching as the guy downed his drink in two goes

“That’s…” he began to say, trying to find the right word

“Scottie” Sulu finished for him, a slight laugh in his voice as he did so.

The two of them sat in silence, watching as the rest of the people continued to dance and drink.

“So, Jim Kirk’s your roommate?” Sulu asked, attempting to make conversation

“Pardon” Checkov replied, raising his voice slightly. Somehow, the music seemed louder and all he wanted to do now was leave.

“Oh…” Sulu said, spotting just how uncomfortable Checkov had become.

“Would you like to leave” he asked, standing up, offering Checkov his hand to help him through the crowd without the two of them getting separated  
“Please” he replied, gladly accepting the offer.

It took the two of them about five minutes to clear the crowds and get outside. The pair of them breathing a sigh of relief as they finally made it out into the cool night air.  
“That’s better” Sulu said, though he still hadn’t let go of Checkov’s hand.

“Yeah” Checkov agreed.

“Fancy going to grab something to eat?” Sulu asked

“I’d love to” Checkov replied

“Great, I know just the place” Sulu smiled walking towards the main gate.

  
******************************************************************************************************************

The place they came to looked to be rather small, but also somewhat cosy and welcoming. All in all there were only about ten people or so sat inside eating. The two of them found a table, Sulu finally letting go of his hand as he sat on the opposite side. Not that he minded he just couldn’t figure out why the guy was trying to hold back laughter.

“What’s so funny?” he asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

“The tablecloth matches your shirt” Sulu replied, looking from Checkov and down to the table

“Oh” he replied, noticing the similarity. He knew the reason he had chosen to wear this shirt, it was probably just a coincidence the diner had that tablecloth.  
“Sorry, I shouldn’t have laughed” Sulu apologised

“That’s alright” he replied, deciding to get a better look at the room. It was small, but there was still enough space for people to get by without disturbing the people who were eating, each of the tables had the same purple chequered tablecloth as theirs did. The walls however, were sort of a plain light beige colour, although they were covered in pictures and quotes. One in particular caught his eye ‘I’d rather have a cup of tea than go to bed with someone – any day’.

“What is this place” he finally asked, getting somewhat curious now.

“It’s The Aro-Aces” Sulu answered “A friend of my family’s set it up as a place for people to meet up to get away from all the overly obvious displays of public affection everywhere”

“It’s brilliant” Checkov said. “So, what were you trying to ask earlier?” he finally asked

“Oh” Sulu replied, as though he had almost forgotten entirely “So, Jim Kirk’s really your roommate?” he asked

“Yeah, he is” Checkov answered, knowing what Sulu would probably say next

“But isn’t he in final year?” he asked, Sulu now the more curious of the two of them

“So am I” Checkov replied, earning himself a surprised look from the other.

“Wait, aren’t you like sixteen?” asked Sulu

“Seventeen” Checkov corrected, a smile now spread across his face.

“Whoa…” Sulu said, clearly shocked “You must be…” he began to say.

  
“A genius” Checkov finished for him.

“Well yeah” Sulu said impressed, as their waitress arrived.

“Hello, are the two of you ready?” she asked.

“Yes, I’ll have the lasagne and a diet coke, please” Sulu said.

  
“OK, and for you?” she asked, turning to face Checkov instead.

“I’ll have the lamb stew and a diet coke as well please” he said. The waitress quickly finished writing their order down, and headed back towards the kitchens.

“This place is nice, but the name, isn’t it a little obvious?” Checkov asked

“Well, yeah that’s the whole point” Sulu replied “It’s supposed to be obvious to us, but enough people still have no idea about sexual and romantic orientations, other than bi, gay and straight that they don’t notice” he explained.

“Oh, but doesn’t that mean people still come in here on dates, and well…?” Checkov said, being interrupted by the arrival of their drinks “thank you” they both said as the waitress put them on the table.

“Sometimes, but not all that often, it was clear early on that such a thing couldn’t be avoided entirely, but the odd bad word here and there does wanders” Sulu explained.

“I see, its sort as if though this place is hiding in plain sight then” Checkov added.

“Yep, but that’s not really the best part” replied Sulu smiling.

“Oh, then what is?” Checkov asked, returning the smile.

“That is” Sulu said, heading over to the jukebox, he had failed to notice.

“Oh yeah, and why’s that then?” he asked, joining Sulu

“All the songs on here, none of them have anything to do with romance, falling in love, falling out of love, break ups, or anything of the sort whatsoever” Sulu explained, watching Checkov’s face light up as he did so.

“Wait, why didn’t you tell me this as soon as we came in” Checkov asked, looking through the selection of songs

“Because that smile was worth the wait” Sulu replied, smiling as Checkov blushed “How about this one?” he asked, pointing to one of the songs near the end of the list.

“Yes” Checkov replied, as Sulu selected the song, the first lyrics of Bowie's 'Life on Mars' filling the diner as the two of them headed back to their table; the pair of them singing along as they did so.

  
********************************************************************************

Five years later….

  
Checkov sat at his seat on board the ship of the USS Enterprise, checking the latest co-ordinates. Luckily they were nowhere near anywhere they weren’t supposed to be, which made a nice change.

“Keptin on the bridge” he announced, as his old roommate Jim Kirk walked in.

“I told you” Jim said, taking his seat

“Yeah, only every time I announce you” Checkov replied, smiling.

“Really Jim, it is getting a little old” Scottie agreed, the guy had matured considerably since his days at the Academy.

“Meanwhile, Mr Spock could you do the honours” Jim asked, handing the other the music player he’d hidden under his chair.

“Certainly, Captain” Spock replied, plugging the device in, hitting play.

“Happy friend-iversary” Sulu said, as ‘Life on Mars’ played.

“Happy friend-iversary” Checkov replied.

.


End file.
